Lovers' Quarrel
by Sparklefarey16
Summary: Arguments are never scarce in the Elric-Mustang household. When even the littlest things grate on Ed's nerves, what will they do when the bigger things intrude? RoyEd


"Stop being such a brat about this Edward!"

"Stop? You stop! Every time I fucking turn around you're flirting with some slut!" Anger flashed in his amber eyes, threatening to release with a glint of automail and a clap of the hands.

"How would _you_ like it if I started flirting around with every woman I saw, then, huh?"

"I wouldn't care Edward, we have to keep up appearances, and frankly, some people are suspicious that you aren't showing any interest in girls."

The collective and calm tone in Roy's voice only served to outrage Edward further,

"You don't even give a shit about our relationship, do you!"

Ed crossed his arms and turned around, but it didn't hide the genuinely hurt look gracing his face, an expression reserved only for a very unfortunate few. Roy copied the gesture; Ed wasn't going to guilt trip him, not again.

"I'm upset you don't trust me Edward." Roy sighed, as if emphasizing his words.

Blonde hair whipped around in a dramatic frenzy, "Of course I trust you! I just don't trust _them_!" He jabbed a finger in the vague direction of Amestris, indicating every women who ever laid eyes on Roy. _His_ Roy. He unfolded his arms, jamming his flesh hand into the pants pocket. Roy stared at Edward, bewildered beyond belief while Ed ranted, unaware of the look his older lover was giving him. It was so... needy.

A soft touch on the shoulder stopped Edward mid-rant. Roy was looking at him with a pathetically open look in his eyes; a caring, compassionate, _loving_ look. Before Ed could react; a snarl, a shove, _anything_, two masculine arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, while skillful hands massaged his back,

"S-Stop you... _ahhh_, bastard! I'm suppo- _mmm..._ supposed to be ignoring you... _nngh..._ right now!"

Roy drew away from Edward and smirked as his blonde lover gave out an involuntary whine at the sudden withdrawal.

"Are you sure," Roy purred in a seductive voice, "you want to be ignoring _that_?"

His eyes lowered to the growing bulge in Edward's pants.

"Shut up bastard!"

Ed turned away once more, only this time it was to hide the blush on his sun-kissed face.

"It's not my fault that even at the slightest touch you get me fucking hard!"

Even with his back turned, Ed could feel the bastard smirking behind him. He turned on his heels, fury evident in his honeyed eyes.

"I'm gonna fucking wipe that smirk off your damn face."

Somewhere in those five steps, Edward's mind subconsciously changed its desires, deciding not to collide the automail fist held up to knock the teeth out of Roy's mouth, but to instead have it curl around his hair, and crash his lips there instead.

Roy was shocked, he had to say, he was expecting a furious swipe from the gleaming hand, not a heated kiss. Not that he _minded_, of course. Even though Roy kept a cool façade, he had been scared out of his mind when Edward uttered the threatening words, not having his gloves on him. He had learned the hard way not to undermine the Fullmetal Alchemist. The first time he'd gotten a gut-wrenching blow to the stomach. Ed had mercied him though, by using his flesh hand. The _second_ time, he hadn't been so lucky. Now he stood, as if transmuted to the ground, transfixed by the fearsome teen in front view, but quickly rid himself of the paralysis and snaked his hands around Ed's waist, pulling him close.

As satisfying as punching the manipulative bastard would've been, Ed thought kissing him served better, just because of the shocked look gracing the man's face. As the raven haired man snapped back to reality and pulled him close, Ed let go of his hair and wrapped both arms around the elder's neck, letting the ever-dominant take over. He tilted his head, guaranteeing Roy a better angle in which to deepen the kiss. Growling, Ed's feet locked around Roy's waist, earning a groan from the man as his hardening erection was rubbed.

Retreating backwards up the stairs was hardly an easy task for Roy, seeing as he only had eyes for his young lover, but he made it up to their bedroom without squishing Ed in the process. Both collapsed onto the bed, wrapped up in each others arms and making out like a couple of teenagers, before Edward grumbled something about "too many clothes", and started to fumble with the other alchemist's belt.

Chuckling, Roy shooed Ed's hands away and started with the other clothes first, feather light kisses being placed upon Ed's lips, clearly aggravating the boy to no end about the chasteness of it all. Tossing the now undid pants in a random direction. Roy focused his attention on the blonde's black tank top, careful to trail his hands across Ed's well-toned chest before taking the thing off completely. He now soaked up the sight of Edward naked, save for a pair of loose red boxers.

The phone rang then, and goddamnit if he cared. It wasn't until then he realized Edward had already undone the oh-so-many buttons on his shirt, impatient little demon (emphasis on _little_).

"Don't you even dare." Ed's voice was ragged; eyes turned a deep bronze color.

"I wasn't planning to." Roy's voice held the edge of lust, before he assumed attack on Ed's neck, extracting a deep moan of pleasure from his partner.

And they continued to ignore the ever increasing ring of the phone, until Edward, with a hiss of rage, grabbed the phone and nearly screamed a, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" into the phone, had he not been breathless by the onslaught of moans and such he was releasing only a moment ago.

Roy continued assaulting Edward in such a manor, that it probably took must of Ed's willpower not to cry into the phone. His hands had also started to tease Ed's erection, noting the enjoyable shiver his lover would give off every now-and-again. He was completely oblivious to the fact that the chibi blonde had his beautiful mouth turned towards an almost sneer, and cat-like eyes slit in anger.

"Hello?" A high pitched, bubbly voice cooed over the phone, "Is this the Mustang residence? Is Roy there? It's Caaaaaaaaaaaandy! He'll remember me of course. Is he free tonight? 'Cuz I was thi-"

"Candy" never got to finish her sentence however, as a very agitated Edward Elric screamed, "DON'T EVER CALL HERE AGAIN YOU FUCKING WHORE!" and proceeded to slam the phone onto the receiver, before flopping face first into the comforter on the bed.

Roy rolled his lover on his side, before resting their foreheads together.

"Ed, look at me."

Molted eyes darted to and fro, dancing on either side of Roy's face, but never meeting the obsidian irises.

"Edward, please."

Unfocused gold orbs locked with charcoal ones, anger resolute inside, with a hint of suspicion, and... worry?

"Listen," he breathed, "Y'know those women mean nothing to me, right? _Nothing_. Because none of them, yes, _yes_, none of them, can make me feel like this-"

He bucked his hips, and Ed stifled an uncontrolled whimper coarse with bliss.

He'd been shaking his head in response to Roy's words. How could the man love him? Granted, he hadn't said it but-

"Ed, I love you."

Damn, that man could read minds sometimes, Ed swore he could.

"Why?" The boy croaked, "Why the hell could you _want_ someone like me?"

He spat me out like a bittersweet note.

"I'm not whole, only bits and pieces of me remain. I'm not all flesh and blood, not all innocent and absentminded. I may look young, but all the fucking experience with the bad of the world has me aged way beyond normalcy. Why have me, who'll wake up screaming of unspoken terrors in the night when you could have some pretty broad-"

"Edward."

The kid looked up from his indecent ramblings of himself, to meet a crooked grin and twinkling eyes.

"What the fuck are you laughing about old man!"

"Your capability to criticize yourself in every way imaginable. I love you, for _you_. Because I have my own monsters to deal with too, and I'd rater deal with them with someone who understands, but won't question. Not some "pretty broad" as you so kindly put it. With you Ed."

The silence was ever growing, until Ed let out with a huff,

"Yeah, yeah, bastard. You're always right aren't you? Damn ego can't get any bigger... I love you too."


End file.
